


Come Into My Palace

by wonuji



Series: inspired by songs [4]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drugs - Marijuana, Gen, House Party, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Underage Drinking, Vague Junhan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 23:10:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10146815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonuji/pseuds/wonuji
Summary: Joshua throws a kickback at his place while his parents are on vacation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by high school kickbacks and the song Palace/Curse by The Internet [♫](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NLm6SSB9Elk)

The sound of muffled R&B echoes through the air outside the old worn down, once nice, suburban home. Walking in you can smell the scent of cheap marijuana and alcohol. There are high school kids dressed in the newest Stüssy and Nike scattered around the house. Some are laid out on the couches in the living room passing around a blunt while others are conversing in the kitchen with red plastic cups filled with cheap alcohol in hand. A couple is upstairs in a locked bedroom pressing their bodies close together while they suck each other's faces.

 

A senior named Seungcheol laughs at a story that sophomore Seokmin says as he passes the blunt in hand to his best friend, and also the owner of the house, Joshua. Joshua takes a puff of the blunt before handing it to fellow senior Jeonghan and he lays down on the floor while closing his eyes and listening to the R&B song that fills the room. Jeonghan laughs to himself and says something along the line of “if I was gay I’d totally bang you” to the Junior named Junhui, who laughs loudly at the statement but agrees, stealing the blunt from the older to continue their round of puff puff pass. He takes his two puffs before passing it to his friend Minghao who passes it to his fellow sophomore Mingyu. The round continues for what feels like forever and the seven boys laugh and talk about random bullshit in their trip to cloud nine together.

 

In the kitchen, Hansol, Seungkwan, and Chan are getting tipsy for the first time. It's unusual for freshmen to get invited to a kickback but Hansol helps Joshua in his Spanish class so he got invited as a thanks man. Dragging his two other friends with him they weren't sure what to expect from their first high school party but they sure as hell weren't expecting it to be this chill. “For fucks sake Hansol it's not the early 2000s anymore no one throws parties anymore it's all about kickbacks. You know chill music and good vibes.” Seungkwan nagged at him once the alcohol hit him. Soonyoung the junior who was chilling on the kitchen counter next to his special pack of what Wonwoo likes to call “his fancy ass spiked kool-aid” watched the three kids progressively get more drunk before he cut them off and told them to join the rest in the living room.

 

In the locked bedroom, the popular junior couple Wonwoo and Jihoon were busy ripping each other's clothes off. Their brains fogged as they decided to get crossfaded tonight and not giving a shit if they're about to fuck each other on Joshua’s parents' bed. The two suck and nip at each other. Marks from a previous night barely fading as they litter their skin once again. Pants and moans fill the air as they grind down against each other. Wonwoo whispers dirty statements into Jihoon’s ear causing the other to groan and tilt his head back the statements running through his mind and fueling his hormones even more. Wonwoo chuckles and pulls back to find his jacket and pull out his phone bringing it back with him to the bed and turning on the camera taking pictures of a wrecked Jihoon beneath him.

  
Downstairs Joshua is rolling what has to be the fifth blunt while Jeonghan and Junhui are on the floor beside him making out. No one is surprised and Seokmin half-asses an attempt to shield the _children's_ eyes. Chan watched in amazement while Seungkwan and Hansol are too busy trying to sneak back into the kitchen for some more alcohol. Seungcheol records the whole thing and Soonyoung, Minghao, and Mingyu watch some video of a school fight that was recorded earlier today. A rather loud scream of “Daddy fuck!” is heard from upstairs and Joshua looks up towards the stairs before asking “where the fuck did Jihoon and Wonwoo go?”. Jeonghan and Junhui part from their totally heterosexual make out session and laugh. Jeonghan looking over at Joshua with a _you just now realized?_ look. Seungkwan and Hansol come back from the kitchen and looked at Joshua with wide eyes. “Bro I think someone's fucking in your parents' room,” Hansol tells him before Joshua sighs and steals the cup of alcohol Seungkwan was holding and downs it in one go. The sound of R&B fades to a low thump as the night comes to an end. The group of kids passed out either on the floor, couch or for Wonwoo and Jihoon Joshua’s parents’ bathtub. Cups and other trash are scattered around the living room and kitchen and morning came with thirteen high school kids all groaning over a headache they have.

**Author's Note:**

> Twt: @duyeou


End file.
